


Homework talks

by SakuPenguin



Category: Inazuma Eleven
Genre: Gen, I don´t like the result to much but ughh sorry :I, idk how to tg, they´re a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:07:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakuPenguin/pseuds/SakuPenguin
Summary: Tsunami tries to help and it ends uo being a dissaster
Relationships: they´re frinds
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Homework talks

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is my part for the Inazuma Writing exchange for Tialepingouin....I know it´s a little messy but.....well I hope u like it Tia!!  
> I used this prompt:  
> Tsunami trying too help other to make there homework during the alius time because he was the older

From the moment they discovered Tsunami was older than them they had decided that, somehow, he was also more responsible and mature. Quite bold of them to assume that, because they were so fucking wrong. 

Usually, they trained and studied when Furukabu needed to rest after a long drive, Hitomiko stopped them from just playing soccer- saying that they were failing enough classes already and that they needed to do their homework. The kids whined and complained, but nothing worked and they ended sitting in the grass, books open and trying to understand whatever the daily lessons were.

Kidou was a genius, but a horrible teacher, his patience ran out quickly and he left the group to study on his own. So, when Tsunami joined them, they thought that everything would be easier, he could help them with maths and other stuff for sure. At least that was what Endou thought, before discovering that Tsunami wasn't quite that bright

At first, everything was okay, Tsunami had his own responsibilities but managed to help them in the easiest things.

Then everything went from bad to worse when Hitomiko decided to check the kids' homework and let out a squeal

“What the fuck is this?”, she asked, an eyebrow lifted and looking to the kids

“Hitomiko, don't curse in front of the kids please,” Furukabu said, lifting his head from the book he was reading

“Don’t look at me, I haven’t done anything wrong. I have done my homework on my own, they asked Tsunami for help.”

Kidou stood there, arms crossed and a frown on his face

“I know kid, you can go back inside the van… but you lot… this is basic maths kids!!”

Tsunami started to whistle, happy and carefree

“Don’t look at me, boss, that's how they taught me to do it!”

The rest of the kids looked to the ground worried and sad, almost ashamed.

“Okay,” Hitomijo raised her hands to her temples. “Let’s do this… sit down kids, Tsunami is no longer allowed to teach you anything. Grab your books, I’ll be your teacher from now on”

It turned out that in the end Hitomiko was a good teacher, patient and determined to make them understand the lesson, she was nice. A bit nicer than as a coach, it seemed like she loved teaching and helping them, almost in a maternal way, or like an older sister.

Tsunami was still a little mad about Hitomiko revoking his older teaching privileges, but in the end, even Kidou joined the lessons, relaxed and Happy about having each other company. 

Maybe, in the end, having to stop Football to study wasn't that bad.


End file.
